Fujoshi Kanojo!
by 3plusC
Summary: My Girlfried's a Geek! Tidak, aku tidak mempertanyakan hobinya, tapi hobi itu...membuatku susah. AustriaXHungary One-shot. Austria POV. Warning: OOC?, Shonen-ai alert?, Fluff? :3


"Kau pasti tidak mau, kan, berurusan dengan para algojo? Kalau begitu, cepat!"

"Enak saja kau bicara begitu pada orang se-AWESOME aku. Ingat apa yang kaulakukan di ruang ganti? "

"Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

**Roderich** dan **Gilbert** adu mulut. Masalahnya sepele: Piket. Oke, Gilbert terlambat tadi pagi, dan harusnya dia dihukum petugas kedisiplinan: Roderich.

Adu mulut ini bisa saja berujung adu fisik, tapi tiba- tiba…

BRUAK!

**Dengan tidak sengaja**, Vash yang lewat dengan terburu- buru menabrak Roderich. Siswa dengan level AAA itu terjungkal -jatuh- dan Gilbert dengan pasrah menyambut 'pelukan'nya….

Ohmai..

"GYAAAA~"

Teriakan histeris terpesona itu datang dari jauh, sesosok gadis dengan keadaan nosebleed stadium 4 itu menarik pipinya, dengan mata yang bling- bling, dan pipi yang semerah tomat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, gadis cantik berambut cokelat bergelombang itu mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret dua insan dengan adegan..err..ya..yang pasti dari segala arah.

"Satu lagi foto keren dari kalian~ Teruskan, lain kali lebih panas lagi, ya? Kalau bisa settingnya di kamar mandi~" Ujarnya inosen sambil mengusap darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya(?)

Roderich mengangkat tubuhnya dengan elegan, jaim seperti biasa, namun mukanya merah luar biasa. Dilemparkannya death-glare kearah Gilbert yang kesakitan. Kemudian, kearah gadis yang berdiri disampingnya: asyik melihat koleksinya hari ini dengan malu sendiri..

"Ehm, Roddy~ mau ngulangi lagi?^^ Sepertinya angle-nya kurang mantap...Ah, nanti minta ajari senior Kiku, ah~"

Gunung berapi meletus diatas kepala pecinta musik itu. _ELIZAVETAAA~!_

* * *

**+FUJOSHI KANOJO+** by 3plusC

.

Err..bukan, author tidak mem-plagiat salah satu light-novel, manga, dan dorama...

Hanya judulnya saja.. lucu, sih, ahaha *tertawa yang dipaksakan*

Sebelum membaca ini, terlebih dahulu..

**Pairing****:** Tentu saja AustriaXHungary, dengan rangkaian yang rumit...

**Warni****ng: **Newbie, abal, OOC, Gakuen Hetalia style, semi- AU, human- name used, Austria POV

**Rated:** T untuk jaga- jaga~ xd karena aroma shounen-ai sangat kental(?)

**Disclaimer: **APH milik Hidekaz Himaruya~

" " = Pembicaraan biasa

( ) = Curcol author, bisa diabaikan...

Capslock/Bold= Penekanan

Italic+Capslock/Bold = Penekanan tinggi

Capslock+Bold = Penekanan tingkat tinggi

* * *

.

Aku menutupi mukaku dengan buku tebal. Hari- hariku dipenuhi ingatan- ingatan aneh mengenai hal- hal yang mencurigakan. Adegan tidak menyenangkan antara aku dan teman- temanku (baca: lelaki) dan sorak- sorai (baca: perempuan). Oke, mereka pasti sengaja mempermainkanku. Sebaga ketua divisi kedisiplinan, aku memang memegang tanggung jawab untuk menghukum para siswa- siswi World Academy W yang berulah. Masalahnya mungkin dendam, dan kalaupun begitu, aku tidak peduli. Yang jadi masalahku adalah...

**E****LIZAVETA**.

Nama itu begitu familiar, bukan? Tentu saja, dia yang dikenal sebagai seorang **hardcore fujoshi**, yang suka hal- hal berbau **yaoi** atau apalah itu. Tidak, aku tidak mempertanyakan soal hobinya itu. Tapi, dia itu..dia itu...**PACARKU**... *sweatdrop.

Kenapa ada perempuan yang lebih menyukai pacarnya bermesraan dengan orang lain...

...laki- laki, pula?

Aku dan Vash, teman sebangkuku misalnya, dia harus mengerjai (baca: membuat kami beradegan *piip*) agar melimpahkan mimisannya. Mulai dari saling memegang tangan, bersentuhan *piiip*, jatuh *piiiip* hingga hampir *piiiip* (Author digampar karena terlalu banyak sensor. Ah, ini demi kebaikan bersama *plak*)

Lalu, siapa lagi? Francis? Oh, jangan ingatkan aku, dia yang memulainya(?), Arthur si ketua kelas? Antonio si tomato-freak? Si yandere Ivan ataupun si misterius Berwald? Bila kuurutkan daftar siswa yang kukenal, sepertinya semua pernah jadi sasaran Lizzy...**(****・****－****・****)**

Yang paling parah adalah antara aku dan Gilbert. Tau, kan? Dia..dia adalah berandal super yang naksir Elizaveta sejak awal, ya..ya, mereka memang teman sedari kecil. Aku bersyukur dia tidak mengindahkan perasaannya dan memilihku *smirk*, tapi kenapa? Seakan- akan dia sangat menikmati cinta segitiga ini dalam artian yang...aku sulit menjelaskannya: _**Dia berfantasi bahwa aku berpacaran dengannya hanya sebagai alasan, sebenarnya aku mencintai Gilbert, dan Gilbert pun begitu, patah hati olehnya, melampiaskan semua padaku**_**...**

Romansa indah...? *sfx:cling* TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI! AKU TIDAK SUDI MENJADI MAHO!

.

"Roderich."

Aku menutup bukuku, kulihat Vash yang sedang membawa sebuah..

..foto?

"Apa itu?" tanyaku curiga.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, lihat, aku sudah sering, sih, melihat hal yang seperti ini, dan aku tidak kaget karena ini hasil jepretan anak klub fotografi (?)" (Perhatian: sepertinya itu adalah perkumpulan fujodanshi yang menyamarkan dirinya sebagai klub fotografi. Tunggu, ini hanya analisa author..)

Aku melipat tangan dengan elegan. (Haduh, siapa sih yang tidak kenal Tuan Roderich sang aristokrat yang elegan dan mempesona *plak*) "Lantas?"

Vash tersenyum kecut, melebarkan sayap, eh, foto yang dibawanya, hingga bayangannya terbentuk SEMPURNA di retina mataku.

OH MY GOD. WHAT THE *?

Aku merampas foto laknat itu, Vash segera ambil langkah, "Roddy, sepertinya kau mulai jadi maho sejati…"

Tak lama kudengar sahut- sahutan: Vash cemburu... **(****･****_****･****?)**

TIDAAAAAKKK!  
Seluruh organ dalamku mulai berteriak frustasi. Dari luar aku tetap tenang, tapi..

TIDAAAAAKK! APA- APAAN INI? AKU YAKIN INI REKAYASAAA!

Kalian tahu apa yang terpampang di foto ini? Sebuah adegan 17+ yang bahkan author cerita ini tidak boleh -walau hanya dalam bayangan- melihatnya!

Aku menarik rambut cokelat indahku dengan frustasi, apalagi setelah melihat apa yang ada dibalik foto, sebuah deskripsi GANJIL yang MEMBUNUH: Asli tanpa rekayasa, setting: ruang ganti, menjelang jam olahraga, suasana menegangkan, asal muasal: tidak dapat diprediksi, bla..bla..bla.. Karya: Elizaveta H.

Semua warga kelas memandangiku dengan menahan tawa.

"Sepertinya Elizaveta lebih menginginkanmu bersama Gilbo, Roddy~" Antonio menyentuh- nyentuh pipiku dengan genit.

Jika kalian pikir aku langsung pundung layaknya Arthur yang sedang frustasi saat kelas memasaknya gagal total, SALAH.

Aku langsung mempergunakan waktu istirahat ini untuk melabrakNYA.

.

Di depan ruang klub fotografi, yang konon bila masuk tanpa password, jangan harap bisa keluar. Aku berdiri, menaikkan kacamataku. Kalau dia lama- lama dibiarkan, bakal hancur reputasiku, plus, hasratku pada wanita lambat laun bakal terki..kis..

God, jangan sampai itu terjadi! Amit- amit! *tampangmaumuntah*

"Roddy~! Jangan masuk! Kalau mau nemuin senior Kiku, dia ada di kantin~"

Glek. Aku menoleh, Elizaveta tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Lizzy.." Aku mengibaskan foto laknat itu didepan mukanya. "...Apa maksudmu? Kau mau cari- cari masalah, ya? Aku tidak akan KKN, lho."

"E-eh, tapi itu kan kenyataan, lagipula eroge itu seni~"

Aku menepuk jidatku, "Ya ampun, Lizzy, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, kau bisa mencintai seni dengan cara yang lebih cantik dan indah, bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini? Kau rela melihatku ber*piiiiip*-*piiiip* ria dengan teman sepermainan yang kaucampakkan?"

Elizaveta menggigit bibir, kurasa dia kesal. Ya, untung saja aku tak bertanya apa ini rekayasa , atau dia langsung kumat dan lorong ini bakal dipenuhi darah.

"Tapi, Roddy~! Kau bilang mau menerima aku apa adanya.."

"Ya, tapi ini sangat beresiko, bukan hanya pada dirimu, tapi juga orang lain, lagipula..."

"...Apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jika kau terus begini, lebih baik kita PUTUS saja."

DHUAR. Petir menyambar, dan bulir- bulir hujan mulai keluar. Dia berlari, menangis, seperti yang ada di manga shoujo kebanyakan...

Tunggu, apa yang kukatakan? Tapi, setelah dipikir- pikir...

..Dia yang menyatakan cinta padaku, dan aku menerimanya.

Dia berbuat seolah dia tak mencintaiku lagi. Aku berhak mengutarakan hal itu.

.

.

Oke, itu membuatnya menghilang dari KBM. Shinatty- sensei sepertinya mengincarku untuk menjawab masalah ini. (WT*? Sejak kapan makhluk jejadian itu jadi sensei? Ah, lupakan)

Vash menyenggol lenganku dengan sengaja, "Roddy, apa yang telah kauperbuat padanya?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabku malas, sambil tetap konsentrasi pada pelajaran (WT*? Siapa yang bisa konsen kalau gurunya jejadian *lupakan lagi)

Aku menjalani sisa waktuku dengan normal. Aku dan Elizaveta sudah sering seperti ini.. Err...kecuali kata 'putus'...

Tapi tetap, harusnya ia tak perlu seserius itu memikirkan kata- kataku.

"_Tapi, Roddy~! Kau bilang mau menerima aku apa adanya.."_

Aku menggenggam erat tanganku. Mengingat masa dimana Lizzy masih medium 'kadar'nya. Dia tersenyum, memintaku menjadi model seorang 'uke' *plak* Dia bilang aku sangat sho..ta(?) **(; ****・****_****・****)?** *author tersedak*

Aku mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan, dan mungkin, pikirkan.

Aku mengerti apa yang dia sedang, dan ingin lakukan.

Saat itu aku masih mengerti dia. Dan dia masih mengerti aku.

Atas dasar itulah aku menerimanya. Dia satu- satunya orang yang mampu 'menerjemahkanku': Seorang Roderich yang angkuh, pendiam, dan cenderung egois. Bukan Triple A seperti yang seseorang bayangkan *author bersin*

Aku benar- benar **tidak** menganggap hobinya itu **berbahaya**. **Pada awalnya**

Saat kami masuk ke World Academy W. **D****ia menemukan dunianya**, dia meninggalkanku diatas semua keangkuhanku. Akhinya, inilah diriku sekarang, berusaha menjadi seorang AAA impian ladies, ketua divisi kedisiplinan.

Aku dan dia, semakin menjauh.

Glek. Aku terbuai kaleidoskop. Tiba- tiba aku merasa bersalah.

Pulang sekolah, aku mencarinya -dia tidak muncul sampai jam sekolah berakhir- dan hasilnya nihil. Aku berputar- putar di tiap bagian sekolah, ke taman kota, toko alat memasak, hingga perpustakaan. Akhirnya aku sampai ke depan rumahnya.

"Permisi."

"Waa~ Kak Roddy~"

Feliciano, 'adik angkat'nya, menyambutku. Aku mencoba menarik bibirku—agar terlihat tersenyum—

"Lizzy..?"

"Kakak belum pulang, ve~ mau nunggu?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku sering kemari, namun setahun terakhir ini jarang. Kami terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi urusan masing- masing. Kuterima tawarannya, toh dirumahku tak ada siapa- siapa. *jahat*

...

"Aku tak melihat eksistensimu bersama kakak, ve~"

"Yah, hubungan kami rumit."

"Jangan bilang masalah hobi kakak, ve~ Yah, dia semakin menjadi- jadi, termasuk foto HOT-mu bersama kakaknya Ludwig, ve~"

"Jangan ingatkan aku." Aku meminum teh buatan Feliciano.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, kakak masih tetap cinta padamu, kok." Dia tersenyum dengan polosnya, membuat perasaanku sedikit tenang.

"Dan sepertinya akulah yang membuat ini semakin rumit."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, ve~ Kakak juga ikut andil dalam hal ini. Bisa saja dia terdakwa utama~" Feli mengelus dagu, dia berjalan menuju ke kamar Elizaveta. Aku tahu? Tenang, aku hanya tahu saja. Tak pernah seujung jaripun masuk kedalamnya. Namun, setelah Feliciano membukanya untukku, rasanya jantung ini meloncat meninggalkan tempatnya. Kamar Elizaveta, bak seorang stalker sejati. Ketika kalian membayangkan kamarnya dipenuhi gambar pasangan yaoi dengan adegan erotis plus eksotis, SALAH!

Kamar itu dipenuhi foto seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan berbagai pose, baik saat membaca, bermain alat musik, makan, duduk dengan elegannya, bertengkar dengan orang- orang, orasi di depan murid baru dengan deskripsi yang detail disampingnya: **Itu AKU**. **FotoKU.**

"Hanya, kakak belum pernah mendapatkan momenmu saat tersenyum, ve.."

Rasanya ada yang mencekikku sekarang. Aku mulai berasumsi bahwa semua kelakuan luar biasa ini ada alasannya.

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah, Lizzy. Berhenti menangis, aku yakin Roddy tidak serius."

"Tidak, aku lihat raut mukanya, dia sudah tidak sudi denganku lagi!" *sob***（；****_****・****）**

"Kau, sih. Cari model jangan pacar sendiri, dong. Sudah semestinya dia il-fil padamu. Masa kau lebih suka melihat pacarmu bermesraan dengan orang lain. Sekali- kali, abadikan momen kalian berdua. Toh, Kiku- senpai tak bakal meurunkan jabatan apalagi mengeluarkanmu dari klub.."

"Bella...aku tidak bisa menahannya, dia...dia itu seperti fanservice berjalan! Coba kau ingat gebetanmu Toni! Nah, seperti itu!" *masih tetep nangis* **(T_T)**

"Yah...tahan dong emosimu itu, ingat! Kita harus profesional, ingat~ profesional."

...*speechless*

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti kau ingin sekali mendapat perhatian lagi kasih sayang sitripleAsuperjutek itu, tapi..kau juga harus memikirkan orang lain, jangan merasa senang diatas kesengsaraan orang lain. Karena kita tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya." Bella menepuk pundak Elizaveta yang menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata namun tak bisa.

"Bukan hanya Roddy, bisa saja Gilbo sakit hati, lho."

Elizaveta mengangguk, ingat saat teman masa kecilnya itu terus memberikan perhatian, namun diacuhkannya...saat dia mulai memperhatikan seseorang benama Roderich..namun jiwa fujoshi-nya memutarbalikkan semua itu.

"Aku akan minta maaf pada Roddy dan Gil, dengan semuanya, telah menyebarkan foto- foto erotis...Mulai sekarang, foto- foto itu bakal jadi koleksi pribadiku! Aku tidak ingin Roddy membencikuu~!" Elizaveta mengusap air matanya, menatap langit yang bertambah gelap.

"Nah, sekarang, masuklah ke rumahmu. Jangan terus terbawa kepedihan, apalagi meninggalkan KBM seperti tadi! Coba jelaskan pada Roddy, tumpahkan semua yang kaurasakan selama ini, dia pasti mengerti, dan membantumu~" Bella melambaikan tangan, pergi.

Elizaveta mengangguk pelan, lalu menggenggam gagang pintu, membukanya perlahan..

"Aku pu-

"Lizzy."

Aku berdiri didepannya, dengan senyumku yang paling indah.

Elizaveta tak bisa berkata- kata, dia memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya, "Aku mengerti, dan aku akan membantumu.."

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin untuk mengalihkan hobimu agar tidak...err...terlalu..yah, barangkali aku bisa mengajarimu bermain piano.."

"Dan aku bisa mengajarimu memasak, Roddy~ Nanti bila aku tidak ada dirumah, kau yang masak buat anak- anak~"

...

Mukaku pasti merah sekarang. Yah, di halaman rumah Elizaveta yang indah dan luas, dibawah untaian bintang yang merajut langit. Aku bicara heart to heart dengannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak pernah bicara soal perasaanmu? Kalau kau ingin perhatian dariku, bilang saja.." Aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Karena aku segan sama ketua divisi kedisiplinan yang angkuh, pendiam, dan egois... Apa pantas seorang fujoshi sepertiku berhubungan dengan orang yang mati- matian jadi Triple A-nya sekolah?" Elizaveta tertawa kecil.

"Yah, kalau tidak romantis, sih, iya." Aku menjulurkan lidah. (Dan percaya atau tidak, disini Roderich dan Elizaveta belum pernah beradegan mencurigakan...) "Lalu, Lizzy, aku cuma ingin bilang, hati- hati. Jika memang kau merestuiku jadi maho, aku tidak akan pernah mau kau jadi pelaku yuri." Ujarku kemudian.

"Yah, sudah pasti-lah. Tapi tenang, aku tak bakal membuatmu beradegan tingkat tinggi." Elizaveta mengeluarkan kamera 'sakti'nya, sepertinya akan menyeleksi ulang koleksinya. Tiba- tiba aku teringat,

"Soal fotoku dan Gil..itu...rekayasa, kan?" Tanyaku tak yakin.

"Hn? Foto limited edition itu? Oh, kau tak ingat Roddy? Kita ada di jam olahraga, sehabis kelas memasak, dan kau mencoba scone milik Arthur yang digadang- gadangkan telah berevolusi...tapi, entah kenapa kau mulai kehilangan kesadaran (Bukan, bukan pingsan) dan menyerang Gil saat di ruang ganti.. Tak ada yang lihat kecuali aku~ kebetulan sekali~" *grin grin*

.

.

**ｶﾞ━━****Σ(****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ****|||)****ﾝ****! **

Aku muntah ditempat.

.

**+END+**

* * *

**+A/N+**

Rencananya LC project adalah fic pertama di fandom ini, tapi ternyata fic super abal yang maksa banget ini jadi duluan... (bener- bener maksa, baik alur maupun bahasa. Author gak bakat makai bahasa gaul *sob* **(T_T)**)

Maafkan junior yang masih awam di FFn maupun APH ini... Kritik dan saran dari para senior sangat dinanti..

Eeh, tambahan:

3plusC tidak menyinggung siapapun disini, karena author sendiri membuatnya penuh perasaan... (Hungary, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu~!)

Mengenai algojo (penghukum :D), divisi kedisiplinan (anggota OSIS), ataupun jam pelajaran yang kacau (termasuk Shinatty- sensei :P) itu hanya imajinasi abal author... habis gak ngerti jalannya Gakuen Hetalia **(*´****ο****`*)**

Sekian, maaf (lagi), dan terima kasih sebelumnya..**m(_ _)m**

**...**

Prussia: Enak aja gua jadi korban! Mana dikasih bagian sedikit, lagi! Gak terima! Masa orang se-AWESOME gua diabaiin?

3plusC: Hn? Siapa ya?


End file.
